


SKAM La S1 E3: We’re All Losers

by TheAwkwardOne6



Series: SKAM La Season 1 [4]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardOne6/pseuds/TheAwkwardOne6
Relationships: Ava Boudreaux/Oliver Lirette
Series: SKAM La Season 1 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056755
Kudos: 2





	1. Find new friends

#  **Clip 1, Sunday 3:11PM, 2020: Find New Friends**

_ (Oliver pulls up to Ava’s driveway and parks the car. She doesn’t move to get out.) _

**Oliver**

I’m sorry. I wouldn’t have invited the guys if I knew how important this trip was to you. 

**Ava**

I didn’t know it wasn’t important to you. 

**Oliver**

Of course it was important to me. But spending time with my friends is also important to me. That used to be important to you too. 

_ (Silence) _

I mean—

**Ava**

Find new friends?

**Oliver**

I wasn’t gonna say that.

**Ava**

You were thinking it. 

**Oliver**

I don’t know what to say. 

_ (Ava sighs) _

**Ava**

Just be honest. 

**Oliver**

Ava, I think you’re the coolest girl I know. You’re pretty, smart, kind, and funny. I don’t know what the problem is. Anyone would be so lucky to have you as a friend. 

**Ava**

“I don’t know what to say,” huh?

**Oliver**

I nailed it, didn’t I?

_ (Ava nods and kisses him.  _

_ When she walks in her house, no one is there. She pulls a chair out and sits down. She opens Instagram and tries to form the right words.  _

_ She writes “Congratulations on becoming my friend” before deleting the message. She tries “Hey girl, what’s up?” Before deleting it. She accidentally sent the “H” by itself. Then she immediately send “Hi*” then “I meant hi.” _

_ She went to unsend the message, but she saw it say “read.” Claire send a thumbs up emoji.) _


	2. What’s your excuse?

#  **Clip 2, Monday 10:29AM, 2020: What’s Your Excuse?**

_ (Ava sees Claire sitting in class and takes a seat next to her. Claire notices her and grins.) _

**Claire**

H

**Ava**

Haha, very funny

_ (Both girls burst into laughter. Suddenly the teacher walks in.) _

**Teacher**

Hola clase. Saque los deberes para que la revisemos. 

_ (She begins writing on the board.) _

**Ava**

Wait, was there homework?

_ (Claire nods.) _

**Ava**

Shit—

_ (She scrambles through her binder to see if she can find it.) _

**Teacher**

Ava? ¿Cómo es la respuesta a la primera pregunta: Cómo se siente María durante la historia?

**Claire**

_ (Whispers)  _ Ella se siente emocionada 

**Ava**

E-Ella se siente emocionada…

**Teacher**

Claire, I would like for Ava to answer it herself next time 

**Claire**

¡Lo siento!

_ (Both girls look at each other and start giggling) _

**Ava**

Thanks for helping 

**Claire**

Anytime. I speak a little of a lot of different languages due to my last school, which was in New York. 

**Ava**

You lived in New York?

_ (Claire nods) _

**Claire**

I’ve lived in a ton of different places. My parents move a lot for work. It just seems like every time I establish roots, move across the country again. 

**Ava**

That sucks

_ (Claire shrugs) _

**Claire**

This is how it’s always been. It’s also why I have no friends. What’s your excuse?

**Ava**

Strong body odor 

_ (Both girls laugh again) _

**_Song: Temporary Nothing by Mxmtoon_ **


	3. Remember to Slate

#  **Clip 3, Tuesday 3:58PM, 2020: Remember to slate**

_(Ava walks into the theatre room. The teacher hands her a monologue)_

**Ms. Jameson**

Welcome! Here’s the monologue you’ll be performing. I don’t expect you to have it memorized, so don’t worry about that. 

**Ava**

Um, thanks 

**Ms. Jameson**

You can take a seat over there. 

**Ava**

Thanks 

_(She walks over to the group. There’s Briana, Avery F., a Pakistani girl wearing a hijab and talking with a boy, and four other girls. There’s two other boys talking with each other as well. When Briana sees Ava she waves and walks over, giving Ava a hug.)_

**Briana**

You came! 

**Ava**

Yeah!

_(Avery F. walks over with the girl wearing the hijab.)_

**Avery F.**

Hey! This is my friend Zohra. We’re in English together. 

_(Briana eyes Zohra, her face falling a little. She’s obviously a bit uncomfortable.)_

**Briana**

Can she even—I mean is she allowed to—

**Zohra**

Yeah, I wouldn’t be here otherwise. I’m actually applying to the program. My friend Azyan is already in it—he’s over there. 

_(She points at the boy she was previously talking to.)_

**Avery**

Hey if we all get casted—

**Zohra/Briana**

Cast

**Avery**

—cast, then let’s meet up to practice lines sometime.

**Briana**

Oh, that sounds like a good idea. We’re all pretty much guaranteed to get at least two anyway… except maybe Romeo and Juliet. Ooh! Maybe we can do it at the lakefront! But how will we get there…?

**Ava**

We can meet at my house and someone who has a car can drive. My mom is never home anyway. 

**Briana**

Perfect! I’ll bake cookies. 

**Ms. Jameson**

Alright, time to begin. Ava Boudreaux?

**Briana**

Oh, remember to slate before you go in! Say your name, the play your monologue is from, and the name of the writer if you know it. 

**Ava**

Thanks. 

_(She walks through the door.)_


	4. I’ll watch you preform

##  **Clip 4, Wednesday 3:34PM, 2020: I’ll watch you perform**

_(Ava and Oliver are holding hands as they walk through the school, about to leave)_

**Ava**

Shit, I just remembered the cast list is out and the first day of rehearsals is today. 

**Oliver**

Oh. I’ll walk you there!

**Ava**

I love youuu. 

_(She kisses him quickly. They then begin to walk towards the theatre room and see the group of girls Ava had hung out with crowded around the list.)_

**Briana**

Oh my God. 

**Zohra**

I’m Juliet?!

**Avery**

Dude, that’s awesome! I’m Tybalt and… the 2nd musician. 

**Briana**

I’m Lady Capulet plus some minor roles. 

**Ava**

Hey guys. Can I look at what my role is?

**Zohra**

Um… nurse, Sampson, and Searcher. 

**Ava**

Thanks. 

_(Oliver awkwardly waves at the group.)_

**Oliver**

Hi. 

**Zohra/Briana/Avery**

Hi. 

**Ava**

This is my boyfriend, Oliver. 

_(She rests her head against his shoulder._

_The group slowly walks into the room, but Ava is stopped by Claire tapping her on the shoulder.)_

**Claire**

Hey Ava!

**Ava**

Hello!

**Claire**

Are you in the play?

**Ava**

Yeah!

**Claire**

Awesome! I’m the costume designer. 

**Ava**

That’s really cool. 

_(She turns to walk in)_

Hey—want to come over to my house tomorrow? We’re meeting up there and going to the lakefront and going to look over our lines. Maybe you could do some planning for the costumes and hang out?

**Claire**

That would be fun. Thanks!

_(She leaves)_

**Oliver**

It looks like someone made some friends. 

**Ava**

Yeah, looks like it.

_(They kiss)_

**Oliver**

I’ll come watch you perform. 

**Ava**

Thanks.   
  


**Song: Strawberry Blonde by Mitski**


	5. I’m the biggest loser

##  **Clip 5, Thursday 4:05PM, 2020: I’m the biggest loser**

_(The girls sit on a picnic blanket at the lakefront, reading their lines. Claire is quietly hand sewing and occasionally writing in her laptop)_

**Ava**

_(Reading from script as she rehearses)_

Ah, welladay! He’s dead, he’s dead, he’s dead!

We are undone, lady, we are undone!

Alack the day! He’s gone, he’s killed, he’s dead!

**Zohra**

Can heaven be so envious?

**Ava**

Romeo can,

Though heaven cannot. O Romeo, Romeo!

Who ever would have thought it? Romeo!

**Briana**

_(Breaking out of character, her eyes slowly wander to a boy throwing a football to Avery T)_

**Avery F**

_(Snorts)_

Here we go again. 

**Claire**

_(Breaking away from her sewing_

What’s happening?

**Briana**

Nicholas Daigle. The hottest boy at school. 

_(In slow motion, Nick catches the football and throws it. His face grows into a smile and he laughs as Avery T is unable to catch it and it hits him in the face._

_All of the girls stare.)_

**Claire**

Just another cliché high school jock. I bet he’s on the football team and everything. 

**Briana**

As a matter of fact, he is. 

**Avery F**

Briana is staking him

**Briana**

Lies and slander! Thou hast besmirched my name for the final time!

_(Avery F rolls her eyes and smiles.)_

**Avery F**

She’s been obsessed with him for the past week. 

_(Avery T rubs the spot he was smacked in the face and notices Ava. He grins and waves at her. She slightly waves back.)_

**Zohra**

Do you know him?

**Ava**

Um… sort of. 

**Briana**

You know Nick’s best friend?! How?!

**Ava**

He’s Avery’s name bro. 

**Briana**

Oh yeah. Well, do you think you can get us in his New Years party? 

**Zohra**

Um… I thought we were here to rehearse for the play, not talk about… boys…

**Briana**

Ava, you _have_ to get in good with him! Our popularity depends on it!

**Zohra**

Briana, you’re never going to be popular. 

**Briana**

_(Deflates)_

Why would you say something like that?

**Zohra**

You’re a theatre kid. Theatre kids are never popular. Plus two most popular girls in school kicked you out of their group, and you hang out with the biggest losers in the entire school. 

**Briana**

How are we all losers?

**Zohra**

Seriously? Avery has only one friend—you, Ava has no friends at all, and Claire is the new girl. 

**Briana**

And you?

**Zohra**

Seriously? I’m a Pakistani-American Muslim girl who wears a hijab in _Louisiana._ I’m the biggest loser here. 

**Avery F**

_(Nods)_

Wise words. 

**Ava**

I have a boyfriend. I’m not fully alone.

_(Zohra bites her lip and looks down.)_

**Zohra**

Um, good for you. Now, where were we…

What devil art thou that dost torment me thus? This torture should be roared in dismal hell.

**_Song: is your bedroom ceiling bored? by Sody ft. Cavetown_ **

  
  



End file.
